Euclid
Euclid is a planet created by the deity Xeren and the main setting of . It consists of five distinct continents surrounded by an ocean. Euclid has a population of approximately 375 million humans. Prior to the Great War, Euclid was a thriving planet with 8.7 billion humans. Calendar The calendar on Euclid is split into six months, each named after a Power and with sixty days. Due to this, a year lasts 360 days. * Centenus (Centaur) * Socielus (Sociones) * Ibialus (Iblis) * Elos (Elo) * Xerus (Xeren) * Charias (Charon) ---- The Euclidean calendar is typically split into two dating eras: * Ante Tumultus or AT: A period of six-thousand years, starting in Year 1 with the creation of the world by Xeren. * Tumultus Post or TP: The current period, which began when Gabriel Alchemilia opened a portal to Eden and angels came through. This resulted in a global war as humanity began to fight for their existence against angels and demons. Continents The regions of Euclid consist of the five continents and the cities across them. Aiola Hala Muné Nuyö Thales Thales is the second largest continent on Euclid, and the most populated. It is a rather green area with large open areas of land, abundant plant and animal life, and is home to the human city-state of Silivia, the most populated city on Euclid. The northwestern part of the continent is a desert, home to the native sand crocodiles Thales is the birthplace of many of the characters in The Demon's Light, and the setting of all Season One episodes. During an ancient war, Thales was transformed into a land of greenery from a desert by Xeren due to the citizens of Thales defeating an invading force of atheistic barbarians from Nuyö. The continent has many notable locations shown in the series, such as Port City, the Alchemilia Corporation Gladea building, the Laboratory of the Unexplainable, Plant Empire, and various others. Weather and Climate The weather on this planet varies depending on what continent/region one is in. Nuyö is the coldest continent, whereas Hala is the hottest. Climate does not function like most planets. It is determined by an invisible line going down Euclid. The top of the line is the coldest and the bottom is the hottest, with a gradient in between. Lifeforms Humans were the dominant species on Euclid prior to the Great War, where angels and demons from Eden invaded. The human population has been substantially reduced in most of the world, with certain exceptions. Hybrid species are uncommon, but not unheard of. Other native animals include Catoraeom, Chicaro, and Leviathans. Native plants include Gladean Oaks and Halan Firs. Religions Due to the culture of Euclid, religion is a sparse thing, often held by "fanatics" and those disenfranchised with the order of the universe. Most religions are practiced in small organized groups: * Communion of the One God: A devoted following of Xeren from early-AT Nuyö, their group would eventually die out with the rise of atheism in the region. After Xeren was slayed by the Powers and his soul released itself upon the world, the group was re-created and controlled by the Holy See. * Nirvanists: A group loyal to the Powers, wrote tales and fables about each of them that became famous for their large catalog of knowledge * Lordists: A relatively unknown group that eventually merged with Nirvanism. Group members simply worshiped each Power for who they were, without any one moral code holding them all together. Trivia * The name Euclid comes from the name of a Greek mathematician, often referred to as the "father of geometry." * The name of Thales comes from the Greek philosopher Thales of Miletus. Category:Locations